Pequeñas historias
by Black Phoenix92
Summary: Colección de drabbles de distintos personajes de la saga. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

Lord Voldemort mató a Grindelwald en el mismo instante que le dijo dónde se hallaba la varita de Saúco.

Marchó de la prisión y se apareció en Hogsmeade ya que no podía entrar en los terrenos de Hogwarts directamente.

Mientras caminaba por el sendero que llevaba al castillo Voldemort pensaba contentísimo que al fin había encontrado el famoso del bastón de la muerte y que pronto encontraría las otras dos reliquias además de que pronto sería el amo del mundo.

Pero antes de todo eso tenía que encontrar a Potter y matarlo. Ese niño era una molestia para él.

Atravesó las altas verjas de su amado Hogwarts y rápidamente se acercó al sepulcro blanco dónde estaba enterrado su peor enemigo, el chiflado y viejo Dumbledore. Con un rápido movimiento de varita abrió su ataúd y se quedó mirando el viejo.

-Al fin estás muerto, así estás mejor porque ya no me llevarás más quebraderos de cabeza- dijo Voldemort al muerto riendo mientras le cogía de las frías manos la varita que había estado buscando sin descanso.

Cuando el señor oscuro la tuvo en sus manos volvió a cerrar el sepulcro y apuntó con ella al cielo convocando así la marca tenebrosa para que todos en el castillo supieran que él había estado allí.

Después de eso marchó del colegio desapareciendo desde el camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuenta la leyenda que una vez hubo tres hermanos que poseyeron tres reliquias regaladas por la mismísima muerte. Esas, eran conocidas como las reliquias de la muerte y quien poseía las tres juntas era conocido como la única persona que podía vencer y burlarse de ella. Las tres reliquias eran: la varita de saúco, la cuál era también conocida como el bastón de la muerte, la piedra de la resurrección y la capa de la invisibilidad. Cada uno de los hermanos poseía una de las tres reliquias.

El hermano mayor, Antioch Peverell, fue el primer dueño de la varita de saúco. Una varita que para cambiar de amo se debía matar a su dueño. Esa era la única forma de poder conseguir ser el señor del bastón de la muerte. Antioch, por eso, fue asesinado una noche.

El hermano mediano, Cadmus Peverell, fue el amo de la piedra de la resurrección. Esa piedra, quien la tuviera en las manos podría ver y hablar con las personas que quería, sin embargo, ellas jamás regresarían al mundo de los vivos y la persona poseyente de la piedra solo vería espectros.

Y el hermano pequeño, Ignotus Peverell, el más inteligente y astuto de los tres hermanos, fue el único que consiguió burlar realmente la muerte porque le pidió una capa de invisibilidad para poder esconderse de ella y la muerte resignada, le regalo su propia capa.

Gracias a la capa, el hermano menor pudo vivir toda su vida y cuando llegó la vejez, se quitó la capa y se entrego gustosamente a la muerte.

Esa es la historia de cómo llegaron a nuestro mundo las reliquias de la muerte.

**¿review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**EL RELICARIO ROBADO**

-Kreacher, pase lo que pase, debes regresar a casa vivo. Esto es una orden-dijo Regulus mirando al elfo domestico.

Tanto el elfo como su amo estaban en la cueva, junto al mar, donde se hallaba el relicario que, ahora mismo, era un horrocrux. Regulus después de dar la orden a su elfo cogió la copa y empezó a beber el líquido. Beber el líquido era la única forma de poder coger el relicario del fondo de la piedra.

Desde el momento en que Kreacher había regresado de la cueva había odiado a su amo. Kreacher, por culpa de su patrón, estuvo a punto de morir. Suerte que él pudo regresar y contarle lo que había ocurrido. Desde ese momento, Regulus tuvo rencor de lord Voldemort.

Cuando el primer trago llego a la garganta del chico empezó a sentir un dolor agudo. El mismo dolor que se sentía cuando te clavaban mil cuchillos por todo el cuerpo. También empezó a ver alucinaciones, pero, eso no impidió que siguiera bebiendo.

Termino toda la poción como pudo y empezó a estar sediento. El chico estaba muy débil y ya no podía mantener el peso de su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo, en el mismo momento, en que escuchó como su elfo dejaba el relicario falso en el lugar del otro.

-Ahora vete-ordenó como pudo ya que tenía la garganta seca por la sed que le estaba produciendo la poción.

No espero a que el elfo se fuera para empezar a arrastrarse en dirección al lago. Llegó a él después de pasar una larga agonía mientras se arrastraba. Acercó su boca en el agua y bebió un pequeño trago. Cometió un grave error con eso, ya que salieron inferís del lago y le arrastraron en el agua.

Antes de que fuera introducido al agua, Regulus escuchó el crack de la desaparición de su elfo doméstico y luego fue hundido en el agua sin poder evitarlo ya que el chico estaba débil para luchar contra las inferís.

Pasaron los segundos y Regulus notó como le quemaban los pulmones mientras se iba quedando sin oxigeno y al final el chico murió en el lago rodeado de esas criaturas.

**¿review?**

**A/N: Doy las gracias a Nochedeinvierno13-friki por la idea dada en un review. Tenía que incluir la palabra mar y cuando me nombraste a Regulus me acorde del relicario. Espero que te guste ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS ULTIMOS INSTANTES DE JAMES POTTER**

James Potter acababa de dejar a su amada Lily y a su amado hijo en la habitación, mientras él corría por el pasillo en busca de su enemigo. Tenía que evitar que el que no debe ser nombrado llegará a encontrarles.

No entendía como era que Voldemort los había encontrado. Al fin y al cabo ellos estaban protegidos por el hechizo de la fidelidad y solo había una manera de romperse el conjuro.

Ahora lo ligaba todo, Peter los había traicionado a ellos, sus amigos y los había entregado a una muerte casi segura. James sintió un odio profundo que si ahora mismo, el traidor se pusiera delante suyo no dudaría en matarlo o incluso peor, torturarlo.

Aún en el pasillo vio una larga y negra sombra que se acercaba a él, iba a sacar la varita para defenderse, pero ya no estuvo a tiempo porque en aquel momento un rayo verde le toco en medio del pecho haciendo que cayera inerte en el suelo.

**¿review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**LA ÚLTIMA TORTURA DE ALICE**

—Crucio —grita Bellatrix Lestrenge en dirección a Alice Longobotton.

El rayo rojo toca en medio del pecho de la mujer por enésima vez. Y el mismo infierno que lleva viviendo desde varias horas vuelve a repetirse. Siente de nuevo como mil cuchillos incandescentes se le están clavando por todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel. Lleva tantas horas ya torturada que su mente empieza a pedir a gritos que pare todo eso que la deje irse para no volver hasta que la mala mujer que le está haciendo esto pare.

De fondo se llega a escuchar el ruido de una puerta al abrirse, pero ella ya no llega a ver quién es el que entra y le lanza un hechizo a su agresora. Y nunca sabrá quién era ya que en aquel preciso instante noto como un cable conectado a su cerebro se desconectaba para siempre, dejando así a Alice ida.

**¿review?**


End file.
